


Polar Bear Dog Plushies

by simranwrites



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Cute, Cute Kids, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Spirits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28226040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simranwrites/pseuds/simranwrites
Summary: Kuruk + plushies = happiness 💖Also, Kuruk adores Korra, Senna, and Tonraq
Relationships: Senna/Tonraq (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Polar Bear Dog Plushies

Korra was glad to find someone who liked polar bear dogs as much as she did. The first time she met Kuruk, she was copying what she often saw Uncle Tenzin did. He called it mediating, or meditating, one of the two. 

She started to do it, with her trusty polar bear dog plushie right next to her. This particular plushie was blue and white, and it had a smile on its face. 

She did it many times, seeing nothing happen, before once, she saw someone in the water nearby. 

Someone soon came out of the water, and Korra somehow felt like she knew this person. 

“Hello Avatar Korra. I’m Kuruk”, the person, Kuruk, said. 

They talked a bunch, whether it be about past avatars, with Korra listening intently, or just about their lives currently, and Korra found herself liking this Kuruk guy. 

One day, she and Kuruk were talking when he saw her plushie in her lap. 

He instantly asked, “Where did you get that? It’s so cute!”, with an excited look. 

“My mommy made it! She’s the best. Do you want me to ask her to make you one?” Korra replied happily. 

At Kuruk’s nod, Korra exclaimed, “I will! I’ll go ask her right now!!” before waving and running back. 

She ran back home and found her mom in the living room. 

“MOM”, Korra called out, running over to Senna with a grin. 

“Can you make Kuruk a polar bear dog plushie? Please??”, she asked, putting her hands on her cheeks, her eyes wide with excitement. 

“Kuruk? Avatar Kuruk? Korra, honey…”, Senna started, taken aback at the request. 

Korra looked at her happily. “Yes Ma?”

“Avatar Kuruk isn’t here with us. You’re the avatar now honey”, Senna tried to explain, but it didn’t help as Korra exclaimed, “I know that, but I saw Kuruk and he wants a polar bear dog plushie. Can you please make one?”

Senna looked at her, and nodded before saying, “If you wanted more plushies, you just need to ask”, with a small smile. 

“I told you! It’s for Kuruk!”, Korra whined before walking out of the room. 

A few days later, Senna walked up to Korra with a dark brown polar bear dog plushie. It had a little dark blue fur coat on it, along with some necklaces and bracelets with little teeth, and it had a smile on its face. 

Korra happily took it and said, “Thank youuuuuuuuuuuuuu!” before getting on the couch to kiss Senna’s cheek. 

She then ran off talking about Kuruk, and plushies. 

Senna watched her before laughing softly. “It’s definitely for Kuruk”, she whispered to herself before going to cook. 

Korra ran to the place where her and Kuruk liked to talk, and she put both her and Kuruk’s plushies in her lap. 

When she saw Kuruk, she exclaimed, “Mom made it!!! Here you go!” Korra handed the white plushie to him, excited to see his reactions. 

Kuruk gently took the plushie and looked at it. He gave a big smile before saying, “This is beautiful. Thank you. And thank your mother as well.” 

Korra gave him a grin before changing the subject to her own plushie. 

When Korra came back for dinner, the plushie was gone, and Korra didn’t look all too sad about it. She happily said that Kuruk had it.

At that, both Senna and Tonraq looked at her. “Honey. Are you sure you didn’t lose it?” Tonraq asked. 

“Yep! Kuruk also wanted me to thank you! He said it was very beautiful!”, Korra explained with a grin. 

Senna and Tonraq let the subject drop and they instead started talking about Korra’s training and about a surprise that Senna and Tonraq had planned for her. 

Korra bounced around in her chair, clearly excited as she ate. 

When Korra went to bed, Tonraq and Senna took her to her room and they told her a story as Korra fell asleep. 

When they walked out of Korra’s room, Tonraq gave Senna a kiss on her head and gave her a hug before saying, “I’m gonna go to the ocean.” When Senna nodded, Tonraq smiled at her before walking out of his home and to it. 

He sat in front of the ocean and leaned forward, waiting to see Kuruk in the water. 

When Kuruk’s spirit rose, Tonraq realized he looked happier than usual, almost ready to talk about something. But Kuruk didn’t say anything, instead waiting for Tonraq to start the conversation. 

“Kuruk, you would never believe what Korra tried to do today”, Tonraq started with a laugh. 

He told the whole story, grinning as Kuruk laughed along with him. 

When he finished, he smiled at Kuruk, who took something out before saying, “Well, funny story.” and showing a dark brown polar bear dog plushie with a little dark blue fur coat on it, along with some necklaces and bracelets with little teeth, and a smile on its face. He gave Tonraq his signature grin as he did so.

Tonraq looked between the bear and Kuruk many times before saying, “Oh my spirits, Korra was serious.”

When Tonraq went back home, he found Senna reading a book as she laid down on the couch. 

“Senna honey, my wife, the love of my life. What do you think is the possibility that Korra was telling the truth?” Tonraq asked quickly as he walked towards the couch. 

“Extremely high dear. You’re telling me that our 7 year old daughter has managed to talk to Avatar Kuruk on her own. And give him a plushie, that we don’t know he wanted. It definitely happened, my love.” Senna responded, not looking up from the book.

“If you say it that way, it sounds silly. But I talked to Kuruk today, you know like I usually do. And he had it with him. He showed me”, Tonraq replied, throwing his hands in the air. 

“Sweetie, are you okay. Please sit down. You’re telling me that Korra really talked to Kuruk at 7 years old?” Senna asked, looking up. 

Tonraq just looked at her and shrugged, with a sheepish smile. 

Tonraq and Korra over the next few days tried to convince Senna that it happened, but nothing worked. Or at least, nothing worked until Senna spilled some water and Kuruk appeared and asked her if she could make him a stuffed polar bear dog plushie that looked like him. 

That day, Senna found herself planning not to doubt Korra again, and she also found herself making more polar bear dog plushies, both for her family and her friends in the spirit world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it!! <3 <3
> 
> Come talk to me on tumblr @ sen-raq


End file.
